The Little Lies
by Harmony's Whispers
Summary: Perhaps Sakuno had always known for a fact that Ryoma doesn't love her and will never will and she knew that his heart belongs to Yukimura from the start. But time and again, she told herself a lie and plunged into a broken relationship with Ryoma that left her with no paths to turn back. In the end, what started out as a lie remains as one. [YukiRyo; One-sided RyoSaku]


Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma had first met when they were only several months old, not old enough to make decisions or even understand basic human language. Despite that, the day they first met was also the day that their parents made an agreement that the two will have an arranged marriage when they're of age.

This marriage will tie the two families together and no one opposed - though the two babies who were involved might say otherwise, by the time they were old enough, it was already too late.

And thus, this single decision impacted the future by a large margin and no one at that moment could have known that this marriage will ruin Ryoma and Sakuno forever.

* * *

By the time Sakuno was 16 years old, freshman in high school, her parents informed her that she has a fiance. Although she was quite upset at this announcement since she would like to choose her own partner, by the time she met Ryoma though, fate does weird things and Sakuno found herself falling for her fiance.

And that was perhaps the moment that Sakuno decided to change herself; she knew that Ryoma dislike shy girls who was too afraid to speak up for themselves. And so she underwent a special training menu to build up her confidence and shape herself so that she would become the type of girl Ryoma would like to date.

Her first step was to join the tennis club, so that she would understand her fiance better, who just happens to be a huge tennis maniac. From afar, Sakuno watched Ryoma played tennis with the Seigaku regulars with such professionalism that she couldn't help but be awestruck and fall in love with Ryoma again.

One day, Ryoma, as per Sakuno's grandmother's request, came to watch Sakuno's practice and Sakuno promised to herself that she would show her fiance what she was made of. She wanted to gain Ryoma's acknowledgement. She wanted Ryoma to approve of her. She wanted Ryoma to accept her.

And so she tried her best, hitting the tennis ball with the racket with all her might - despite being afraid of said ball and had to squeeze her eyes shut. She ended up missing with the ball bouncing all over the place. And again. And again.

Ryoma then decided to walk up to her and fixed her form with the nudge of his own red racket. "Ne, isn't your hair too long?" He commented. "It's affecting your tennis skills."

"My hair length has nothing to do with my skills," she defended, blushing at her pathetic display. Nevertheless, that evening, she went to a barber and cut her hair few inches shorter.

Ryoma's "advice" only pushed her to work harder. And from there, she began to work on other aspects of what makes a girl appealing to males, which includes household skills, elegance, and attractiveness (based on what she read online). Therefore, Sakuno seek her grandmother out and ask Sumire to teach her how to cook as her first step in her training.

Day by day, month by month, she build up her skills; and just like that, years flew by and she was now 18 years old. Finally, the day she was proud of her skills - which she worked so hard to obtain - she decided to presented her home-made bento to Ryoma for the first time.

"Hn. Thanks, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said, opening the bento and digging in.

Sakuno felt so happy at that moment, watching Ryoma gobble down the food without one word of complaint.

She thought that she was making progress.

 _Soon_ , she thought to herself. _Soon, I'll be Ryoma's ideal wife._

But she never knew that no matter how hard she work, she'll never be enough... because Ryoma simply wasn't into girls.

Sakuno found out the harsh reality when one afternoon, she was waiting for Ryoma outside the tennis lockers when she heard strange sounds coming from the lockers.

Curiously, she walked closer and peeked through the window... only to see Yukimura Seiichi, captain of Rikkaidai High School, touching Ryoma, her _fiance_ , in all sorts of places - face, neck, waist, and even Ryoma's butt. The two males were kissing, with tongues dancing around one another's, panting with excitement as they do so.

Sakuno had never saw Ryoma blush that red before.

And it hurts. It hurts that she wasn't the one next to Ryoma right now, sharing these private, intimate moments.

"Don't they make the perfect couple?" Someone commented next to her, also peeking at the two males, and Sakuno turned with tears in her eyes.

It was Fuji.

"What do you think, Ryuzaki?" Fuji smiled and Sakuno couldn't take this anymore.

She ran away.

* * *

She watched Ryoma held hands with Yukimura, their eyes filled with love for each other. The two were on a date, drinking milkshakes while having a small chat, and they were sitting so unbelievably close. So close to the point that Ryoma was practically sitting on top of Yukimura.

Needless to say, Sakuno was consumed with jealously.

They just look so happy, so damn happy that it was so unfair, so _sickening_. Sakuno wanted to charge up there, demanding an explanation while breaking the two apart, but like the coward she was, she ran away for the second time.

And when she escaped into her house, she locked herself in her room for days.

* * *

Sakuno wanted to give up on Ryoma... or at least that's what her mind decided on. Her heart, however, was a different story. And so even though when Ryoma found out his engagement with Sakuno and protested to his parents that he wanted to cancel this arrangement, in front of Sakuno, the brunette decided to stay silent and watch the drama unfold.

She watched Ryoma argued with his parents, their voices getting louder and louder. Both sides refuse to step down and with each minute, they tried to present a better argument, practically yelling at each other. And the entire time, Sakuno didn't say a single word. Even though she wanted to let Ryoma go and cease this argument, at the same time, she refuse to let her fiance go.

It was very complicated and so she decided to not intervene. Whatever happens will happen (but that doesn't mean that Sakuno wasn't hoping that Ryoma's parents will win this argument).

But one day, Ryoma's father, Nanjiroh, was submitted to the hospital and the doctor reported that he has lung cancer (due to dangerous amount of cigarette consumption), with only few months left. Ryoma's mother, Rinko, broke down, weeping while clutching Ryoma's shirt, her tears drenching Ryoma's shirt slowly.

Ryoma hardly complained one word. In fact, his shoulders trembled and he too couldn't hold in the tears; he could only grab onto Yukimura's hands for support.

Sakuno wanted to comfort Ryoma as well, but what right does she have? _No_ , she shake her head, _I'm his fiance. Of course I have the right to support him. It's only natural._

Eventually, Ryoma and Rinko entered the hospital room to talk with Nanjiroh while Sakuno and Yukimura stayed outside for the sake of giving the family of three some privacy. While the Echizen family was grieving over the inevitable, Sakuno couldn't help but think that this was a chance. A chance for her to stay with Ryoma. Maybe with Nanjiroh's weakened state, it might sway Ryoma's opinion on this engagement.

She tightened her fist while holding onto that thought; peeking over to Yukimura, she couldn't help but let a small triumphant smile crossed over her lips.

Ryoma will belong to her soon.

As if he can hear Sakuno's thoughts, Yukimura said with frighteningly no emotions at all, "At the end of the day, you may have captured Ryoma's body, but let me tell you this: his heart will never be yours. No matter what." Yukimura turned toward her, amethyst eyes shining with determination and faith.

Sakuno refuse to respond. _This isn't true; Ryoma will come to love me._

But she know that this was a lie.

* * *

After a while, the Echizen family left Nanjiroh's hospital room and Rinko sat on the chair, body shaking with grief. Sakuno immediately tended to her future mother-in-law, rubbing her hand up and down Rinko's back in an effort to calm her down.

But later, she noticed that Ryoma and Yukimura had left the scene quietly, and she couldn't help but be curious about it; so she stand up and followed the couple, spying on the two while hiding behind the corner of the hallway.

"Seiichi... let's break up," Ryoma sounded so tired and so weak and the sight made Sakuno's heart ache with pain. "Dad's dying and I need..." He couldn't continue the sentence.

"Yeah, I know, love," Yukimura wrapped his arms around his lover. "Don't worry, I understand." He closed his eyes, preferring to treasure their last moment together. He'd rather want their last moments as a couple in happiness instead of parting on a sad note.

"But Seiichi, I don't really," Ryoma choked out, "I don't want to let you go." His finger bunched onto Yukimura's dress shirt.

"Ryoma," Yukimura caressed Ryoma's wet cheek with care and tenderness, "remember that my heart and soul will forever belong to you. Even if we're separated, I will always love you, yearn for you." He spoke softly, locking eyes with Ryoma's golden ones. The unspoken words were shared between the two through their eyes.

The couple shared one last kiss filled with love, sorrow, regret and a promise of eternity, and Sakuno slipped away, no longer has the heart nor will to see everything to the end.

Somehow, Sakuno doesn't feel victorious at all and guilt ate her heart. She wants to be happy and happiness meant being together with Ryoma, but was it worth it if Ryoma wasn't happy at all?

And what tormented her even more was the fact that she was unable to come up with an answer.

* * *

Nanjiroh passed away in May quietly with a smile on his face, and the Echizen family, along with their guests, attended his funeral. After each family had spoken their last words to the former renown samurai, they departed, some even dabbing their handkerchiefs to their wet eyes.

Meanwhile, Sakuno stood by Ryoma's side the entire time. She had taken the initiative to hold Ryoma's hand for support, and Ryoma didn't shake her off this time.

Hope warmed her heart; could this mean that Ryoma was finally accepting her in his life? She turned and her smile dropped when she saw Ryoma's face.

His eyes were dull as if he wasn't there at all. Ryoma was so still as if time had frozen and he was stuck in one place.

Sakuno knew that she had lost Ryoma forever. And knowing that she had a hand in doing so killed her over and over again.

She untangled their hands.

And the sad thing was that Ryoma didn't even notice.

* * *

Few years later, when Ryoma and Sakuno were both 25 years old, they had their wedding at a small reception. During these 7 years, Ryoma didn't talk to Sakuno at all unless it was necessary. They never went on dates, never take the time to get to know each other or do anything that couples do. If it wasn't for the small, silver engagement ring on her ring finger, Sakuno had to wonder if this engagement was just an illusion, something her mind created to fulfill her deepest wish.

And frankly, it felt like it all too many times.

Nevertheless, the day she was praying for had finally arrived. The two had invited their friends and family for this event and Sakuno herself was dressed with a beautiful white gown, accentuating her slim body. Additionally, her hair was tied up with a crown attached and her face were caked with various make up.

Today was the day and although she had been disappointed at Ryoma's lack of attempts to make this work between them, she vowed to herself that their wedding will be a turning point to their relationship; she'll work hard to make sure that this marriage will work.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, face beaming with a smile. And just in time, her all-time best friend, Tomoka, entered the room. "Sakuno! Are you ready?" She herself was dressed in a lovely pink, strapless dress that reached her knees.

Sakuno chuckled. "Honestly, I don't really know. I'm just so nervous right now."

Tomoka clasped her hand, "Don't be. You're beautiful and will be in the spotlight today; I just know you will rock this and make Ryoma-sama's heart beat 10 times faster!"

The bride nodded gratefully... though she was unsure if Ryoma will even feel the slightest excitement for today.

* * *

The priest spoke into the microphone while the bride and groom stood in front of him, "Do you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, take Echizen Ryoma to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Echizen Ryoma, take Ryuzaki Sakuno to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you two part?"

Ryoma didn't speak. Instead of looking Sakuno in the eye, he was facing the audience. Sakuno followed his line of vision and choked; she should have guessed it. Of course it was Yukimura; her soon-to-be husband was looking at him with such longing and desire in his eyes that made Sakuno's heart break all over again.

Finally, in what seems like forever, Ryoma stated, "I do," eyes still locked with his ex-lover's. It was as if Ryoma was completing the marriage vow with _Yukimura_ instead of Sakuno.

Even after the two slid their rings on each other's ring finger, the distance between them didn't shorten at all. Instead, it only widen and separate them further apart.

Sakuno could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she held it in. She looked up at the clear, blue sky, and blinked away those tears. Once she regain control over her emotions, she went to greet the guests with Ryoma by her side.

And her first stop was Yukimura. She knew that it may seems childish, but she felt the need to state her claim over Ryoma. She needed both Ryoma and Yukimura to know that Ryoma was taken and that he _belongs_ to Sakuno. Whatever they had between them in the past must be erased and left behind.

So she grasped Ryoma's hand, taking a step closer to his side. "Thank you, Yukimura-san, for attending our wedding. It means a lot to us." She could feel Ryoma pulling off her hand, resisting, but Sakuno refuse to let go; the smile still attached to her face.

A flicker of hurt flashed in amethyst eyes as Yukimura nodded slowly, "It's nothing to be thanked for." Afterwards, an awkward silence filled the air and honestly, Sakuno felt like a stranger, a third-wheel here as the connection between Ryoma and Yukimura remained stronger than ever.

She can just see it that they still love each other.

"Ryoma, we should-" Sakuno started but was interrupted when suddenly, a girl walked up to them and pecked Seiichi's lips.

Ryoma stiffened.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why didn't you call me over?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Yukimura chuckled nervously, "Sorry, love." He shoot an apologetic smile at Ryoma.

"Who is she?" Ryoma spoke for the first time while clenching his fist; his face, however, doesn't portray the emotions storming inside of him.

"Ryoma, Sakuno-san, this is my fiance, Chiyami."

"Hello, bride and groom! Congratulations on your big day!" Chiyami said, hooking her arm around Yukimura's.

Ryoma nodded briefly, barely acknowledging Chiyami and muttered, "Sorry, I need to greet other guests." Then, he walked away, not sparing a second glance back.

"Sorry for that, my husband," that word sounded so strange, "he's just nervous." Sakuno lied, smiling.

Chiyami returned the gesture as if to say that it doesn't matter while Yukimura was looking at the crowd, probably searching for Ryoma.

Judging by how Chiyami act and just how in love she was with her fiance, she probably doesn't know that Yukimura's heart doesn't belong to her. Ah, how innocent and how naive. Sakuno briefly wondered just how she would feel when she find out the bitter truth.

Sakuno then excused herself and left the couple behind. She hope that with Yukimura taken, Ryoma will have a change of heart towards her.

He had to.

* * *

On their wedding night, it was tradition to have intercourse so that the couple would hopefully be blessed with an offspring soon. Although Ryoma was reluctant to do so, he had no choice as sooner or later, he had to create a grandchild for Rinko to adore on.

And so now, the couple awkwardly take off their clothes and sat on the bed. They both were unsure of what to do until finally, Ryoma chose to make the first move.

He however, didn't bother to try to make Sakuno feel the pleasure. Instead, he just want to hurry up and finish the deed, trying to avoid touching Sakuno more than necessary.

After preparing Sakuno with fingers coated with lubricant, Ryoma thrust inside Sakuno's intimate part. At first, Ryoma start off at a somewhat slow pace, with his prick not even hard at all - which made Sakuno's heart tightened with pain - but later, he started to enjoy the intercourse.

Both parties began to pant faster, with sweat attached to their warm bodies. Sakuno extended her arms and wrapped them around Ryoma's neck, bringing the couple closer.

"Ryoma!"

"S...ei!" Ryoma's cry for Yukimura didn't went unheard, but Sakuno didn't register it until afterwards since she felt her orgasm coming.

Eventually, both spilled their seeds and Ryoma pulled out. Instantly, a look of terror passed his face and he scrambled away, as if he had just betrayed his _ex-lover._ He left the bedroom and escaped into the guest room and didn't return for the rest of the night.

Sakuno was all too shocked. She felt used and betrayed.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sakuno throw up her breakfast in the toilet, tasting something odd in her mouth. She flushed the toilet and stood up, but suddenly felt dizzy. She gripped the edge of the sink and rubbed her temples, which does help a bit.

Afterwards, she gurgled her mouth and exit the bathroom.

"Ryoma!" She called out.

No response.

Oh, that's right; Ryoma was out for work, absent in the house and the same thing happened weeks and weeks ago. At first she tried to be an optimist, thinking that Ryoma just want to earn more money for her sake, but she soon realized the truth when Ryoma refuse to even look at her and practically treats her like a ghost.

To put it in simple terms, Ryoma was ignoring her by throwing himself in work.

Sakuno hoped that this was only a phase because surely in marriages, something _positive_ is bound to change between the couple.

But then memories of her wedding day flashed through her mind and part of that hope died.

Shaking her head, Sakuno walked into her bedroom to grab her cardigan and handbag with keys and phone, and left the house, heading towards the hospital. Her sickness, after all, had lasted two weeks now, and it was starting to become concerning.

What if she have a deadly illness? _Ryoma sure would love that_ , a voice said in the back of her mind.

She gripped her handbag tighter and walked faster, hoping for the best.

When she arrived at the hospital and described her symptoms to the doctor, which includes nausea, dizziness, and fatigue, the doctor then instructed, "Please lay on the bed, Echizen-san."

He then spread the gel on Sakuno's stomach using a machine and black blurs appeared in the monitor. "Congratulations, you're expecting."

Expecting? Could he possibly mean-? "E-Expecting...?" She repeated.

The doctor smiled knowingly, "Yes, you're 2 months pregnant. Now then, I would like to..." After the doctor explained what sort of changes will happen in her body as well as what she need to do and watch out for, Sakuno left the room with the ultrasound clutched within her hands.

Pregnant. Her.

She gasped, one hand covering her hand. "Oh God..." This was such an unexpected surprise.

Clumsily, she shuffled through her handbag and grabbed her phone, turning it on. She quickly dialed Ryoma's number and placed the screen next to her ear.

No one answered.

She tried again and again, and after several attempts, she decided to record her message in Ryoma's voicemail, "Hey, Ryoma, so today I wasn't feeling well and decided to visit the hospital. And guess what? It turns out I'm pregnant! Come home as soon as possible," she paused and determinedly added one more word, "love."

When she returned home, she waited for Ryoma to come home all night and her husband only arrive at 10 in the evening with no phone calls or text messages to inform Sakuno ahead of time.

"Ryoma," Sakuno tried again, "did you receive my voicemail?"

Ryoma only briefly nodded. Sakuno felt disappointment.

"I'm pregnant," she hoped to see some sort of reaction.

"I know, congrats," was his only reply before he headed to his room; he made it seem like Sakuno was expecting _someone else's_ child and not his.

"Why?" Sakuno whispered, collapsing on the floor. She hugged herself tight, muffling her cries and sorrows.

* * *

It was a tiring day and add on to the fact that she was heavily pregnant, 7 months in fact, it only made her work much more difficult for her. But at last, work's over and she entered her house, bending down slowly to take off her shoes.

When she entered the living room, Ryoma suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling the pregnant woman. "R-Ryoma, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Ryoma's face was slightly flushed. "Come, s-sit down..." He helped her sit down at the couch and even brought the footstool over for Sakuno to rest her swollen feet. Without stating anything, Ryoma take the initiative to massage Sakuno's shoulders.

Although it felt extremely good, Sakuno was confused; why was Ryoma acting so caring and sweet? Before her pregnancy, Ryoma haven't gave her a second glance and even during her pregnancy, Ryoma only make sure the child was well-fed and healthy, treating Sakuno like a vessel for his child rather than the mother of the child and wife of Ryoma himself.

Could Ryoma possibly-? Sakuno immediately shot that idea down. She had felt hopeful all too many times, only to have that hope shattered into pieces - just like her heart. By now, she was too tired to even _be_ hopeful.

"Do you... need anything else?" Ryoma hiccuped, though too lowly for Sakuno to hear.

"No, thank you, though. But... why the change of heart, Ryoma?" She had to ask that before she started to misinterpret Ryoma's actions once again.

"I just want to treat you right."

Just that one sentence made Sakuno's heart warm up and happiness swell inside her. The hormones made her sniff with joy; Ryoma had never said anything remarkably close to this, and just - it really made her feel special. Perhaps she'd hold a spot in Ryoma's heart, after all.

"T-Thank you..." Just then, their son kicked. "Ah, Ryoma, do you want to feel our son move?"

"Of course, Seiichi."

Sakuno froze. What had Ryoma just said? Seiichi?

Maybe it was because she was dropped down from cloud nine and regained her senses that made Sakuno caught a whiff of alcohol lingering around Ryoma. She slapped Ryoma's hand away; of course, Ryoma was drunk and had been hallucinating. _Of course._

"Seiichi, wha-?"

That was the last straw. "I'm not Seiichi!" She yelled, her emotions all spilling and exploding at once. "I'm Sakuno, the woman who is in love with you for over a decade and the woman who married you! I'm even carrying _your_ child for 7 months and you can still can't get over your ex-lover!" Tears poured down her face, panting since suddenly, she had trouble breathing. "I can accept that you don't love me, I can brush off your cold attitude towards me and I can pretend that I don't see you longing for Yukimura throughout the years, but I just can't let you treat me as Yukimura's replacement! Because I'm not and will never be!"

Ryoma was stunned by her outburst, unable to say anything in return. Meanwhile, after Sakuno had shared her suppressed feelings, she stormed off to the guest room and locked herself in, letting the the tears flow uncontrollably.

It hurts too much, so damn much and it was as if someone had stabbed her heart, healed it just to stab it a million times over.

And to pour salt into her open wounds, Ryoma haven't even bother to check up on her at all.

Sakuno rolled onto the floor, tears dripping down as something constricted inside of her. The baby inside her kicked restlessly, but this time, Sakuno didn't bother to calm him down.

"Why...?"

* * *

It had happened one afternoon when Sakuno was reading some magazine on baby supplies when suddenly, cramps attacked her insides. At first, Sakuno rubbed her 38 weeks belly, hoping that this itself would calm the excited infant inside her.

Although she found it weird that all of a sudden, her belly felt hard like a stone, she shrugged it off. However, she could no longer ignore it as the pain intensified and the pain shoot across her belly, making her cry out helplessly.

She hug her belly tight as the contractions hit her, wave after wave. The magazine dropped onto the floor as Sakuno leaned back on the couch for support; she tried to change position, hoping that it would slow down the pain, but that hardly does anything to her condition.

Finally, she gritted her teeth and reached for her phone. Her fingers scrolled down the screen but paused; Ryoma's contact number blinking in the smartphone. Should she contact her _husband_?

Maybe it was due to her outburst roughly 2 months ago that changed the way Sakuno thinks now and right now, she couldn't help but want vengeance on Ryoma for all the pain and heartbreak she had suffered through.

And so she made her decision: she would not contact Ryoma. Instead, she dialed the number for the ambulance and called for help.

When the contractions seemingly stopped hitting her for few minutes, Sakuno took the chance to regain her breath and walked upstairs, grabbing the hospital bag containing the baby's clothes among other things.

The ambulance arrived and Sakuno entered the vehicle, hugging her stomach with both hands. The ride to the hospital felt like a long one and eventually, Sakuno was wheeled into the emergency room.

And it was then that realization dawned upon her; the day she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Today will be the first time she'll see her son and that honestly brought forth so much emotions in her. Truth to be told, her baby was the only positive thing out of his one-sided marriage and if not for this baby, Sakuno wouldn't know how to continue to live while facing her husband's cold-hearted attitude that pushed Sakuno to sleep in a cold bed every night, eat by herself the majority of the day and practically live by herself in that lonely, close to empty house.

Her baby gave her hope and made her realize that she wasn't truly alone. And for that, she was grateful for this little life growing inside of her and now, this beautiful, innocent life will come into the world.

Hours had passed by, and Sakuno was now fully dilated, and at last, it was time to push. Her face was scrunched up in red as she used every drop of strength inside of her to push, push and push. Gripping the handrail and screaming in pain, the baby dropped lower and lower inside of her while it burned and stretched down there.

"You're doing good! The baby's head is out!" The doctor encouraged.

Sakuno cried out once more, sweat sticking onto her like a leech. With one final shout of pain, a baby's wail cut through the air. The nurses held up a red baby after they cut off the placenta attached to the baby's belly. They quickly washed off the gooey substance the baby was covered with and wrapped the baby with a cloth.

"Congratulations, Echizen-san, you have a healthy baby boy with ten fingers and ten toes." The nurse smiled and handed the newborn over to his mother.

Sakuno pushed herself up weakly with tears filling up her eyes. Her fingers shakily touched her son's cheeks, wiping away her son's tears as emotions like relief, pride, and joy washed over her.

"Ryuuji, my son," Sakuno whispered and kissed Ryuuji's forehead tenderly. "Mama love you so, so much."

Definitely at this moment, Sakuno doesn't regret not informing Ryoma of her labor. Call her selfish but Sakuno wanted to have something that Ryoma will never have nor take away from her, and this - her first meeting with her son on the day he was born - was a memory that belonged to Sakuno and only her.

* * *

Ryuuji's cries forced Sakuno to wake up and tend to her son's every needs. Groggily, she sat up, raking her fingers through her hair before she stand up and slipped on her slippers.

Sakuno still felt too sleepy for this and although she want to fall back to sleep, Ryujji wouldn't allow her. She slowly walk towards the baby room, but then quickened her pace once Ryuuji wailed out, which made Sakuno feel guilty for wanting to ignore Ryuuji's needs.

She paused by the doorstep once she realized that the other parent was also in the room as well. Ryoma gently picked up the baby, rocking Ryuuji back and forth while making some shushing sounds. He patted Ryuuji's bottom and indeed, the diaper was filled with waste.

He then placed the baby on the clean table and take off the diaper filled with feces, replacing it with a new one. Next, pulling out a baby wipe, he wipe Ryuuji's bottom and also poured some baby powder in the diaper as well.

Finally, Ryuuji calmed down and Ryoma placed him back in the crib, rocking the crib gently to lure Ryuuji back to sleep.

It was then that Sakuno felt a bubble of anger whooshing inside of her, "You finally cared for your son, huh?" She snapped, though keeping her tone at a low level in fear that it would disturb Ryuuji's precious sleep.

After all, Sakuno was the one who make sure that Ryuuji was growing healthily (on a more personal level compared to Ryoma who didn't bother to do the simplest things such as talking to the baby) when he was still inside of her and she was also the one who had to care for Ryuuji after he was born for 3 months now. And now, Ryoma decided to take up his father role and _care_ for Ryuuji for once?

Ridiculous.

Ryoma flinched and Sakuno felt slightly satisfied to see this reaction. Good. Let Ryoma suffer as well. "I'm... sorry. I just- can't..."

"Can't what?" Sakuno insisted. "Can't bear to breath in the same air as me? Can't accept the fact that we're sharing the same house, living under the same roof? Can't believe that you had a son with _me_?"

Ryoma widened his eyes, feeling extremely guilty; was he the reason why Sakuno was reduced to this bitter, grief-stricken woman? "No! I... know that I had been distancing myself from you," Sakuno snorted, "but you're just not who I wanted to be with."

A stab in her heart.

"However, I realized that this doesn't pardon my attitude towards you and our son, so..." Ryoma looked down, staring out the floor as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "So from now on, I would make it up for both of you. And although I probably won't ever fall in love with you-"

Another rip in her wounded heart.

"I would fulfill my duties and build up our shattered family to what it should be. If," Ryoma take a deep breath, "If you'll allow me to."

Sakuno was tempted to say that it was too late, but for Ryuuji's sake, she didn't. After all, Ryuuji need two parents in his life and Sakuno, above all, wanted Ryuuji to grow up in a safe, warm environment. "Then prove to us that you're worth it."

* * *

True to his words, Ryoma gained an active role in both Sakuno and Ryuuji's life, spending every minute with them. He payed more attention to Sakuno, for the first time acknowledging her existence after their marriage and he also make sure Ryuuji was well-cared for, changing his diapers, feeding him, bathing him, etc.

Sakuno doesn't know what happened to make Ryoma change a 180 degrees, but she couldn't exactly say that she was grateful for it. Although, yes, she was glad to see Ryoma contribute more to this household, the damage was done and since there was _nothing_ \- no mutual love - between the two of them in the first place, there was nothing to regain back anyways.

Smiling sadly, she walked into Ryuuji's room filled with giggles and joined her small family.

* * *

Today was the day the former Seigaku regulars and some of their rivals, including Hyotei and Rikkaidai, was invited to a restaurant in which they all get to meet Ryuuji for the first time.

The happy baby was already giggling happily, clapping his hands as he viewed his Eiji uncle and Gakuto uncle perform acrobatics in front of him, while his Niou uncle made silly faces to entertain him.

Sakuno stand by the side, letting her former senpais have fun with her son, occasionally adding few comments to contribute to the ongoing conversation. When she turned around though, she spotted Ryoma and Yukimura slipping away again.

This time however, she didn't follow them; after all, just like Yukimura said, Ryoma's heart will never belong to her and Sakuno had finally accepted that.

Because Ryoma was long gone and even with Ryuuji here, it didn't stop his heart to beat for the right person.

And so Sakuno chose to let go and despite this marriage tying the two together, she knew that this was the right choice. Ryoma's happiness was being with Yukimura and Sakuno now found her own happiness with Ryuuji.

So she would let bygones be bygones and just let things be.

And until Ryuuji grow older and much more mature, the three of them will continue this lie and continue to pose this picture perfect family to their family and friends.

And that is enough for now.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and it's actually something that I never tried my hands on before, so... do tell me how it went! See you all next time! :)


End file.
